Levántate y sal de tu tierra
by Centoloman
Summary: Fic ganador del II Concurso de Fics de Urahara Kisuke. Un tema un poco recurrente, aderezado con muchos, muchos personajes.


– ¡No lo entendéis! – gritó desesperado. – ¡Esto es más grande de lo que podéis imaginar! ¡Mucho más!

– Tranquilícese, Capitán – le instó el anciano que presidía la asamblea. – Seguro que hay una solución.

– ¿Tranquilidad? ¿Solución? – bramaba. – Esas palabras no tienen sentido ahora. No lo comprendéis, ¿verdad? ¡Es una catástrofe!

– La desesperación no servirá de nada – insistió el General. – Usted cálmese y medite sobre el asunto. El resto recopilen toda la información que puedan. Nos reuniremos de nuevo en dos días a la misma…

– En dos días podría haberse acabado el mundo – musitó inmediatamente antes de abandonar la sala.

**Levántate y sal de tu tierra**

De camino a su laboratorio, el Capitán de la Duodécima División, Urahara Kisuke, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había acontecido en los últimos tiempos. Las pretensiones infantiles de la ciencia del Sereitei, las prisas por acabar una guerra eterna, la desmesurada ambición de poder, la frialdad de la investigación por la investigación, el ansia de ser el primero en llegar a descubrir la tan ansiada arma definitiva… todo aquello había llevado en última instancia al Sereitei, y a él mismo, por ser el Jefe del Escuadrón de Investigación y Desarrollo, a desarrollar aquel maldito artefacto que permanecía custodiado día y noche en lo más profundo de los sótanos del cuartel.

– ¡Espérame, coño! – maldijo por detrás una voz. – ¡Kisuke!

– No estoy para charlas superficiales esta tarde, Isshin – replicó sin siquiera darse la vuelta.

– Lo sé – replicó el Capitán de la Sexta División mientras encendía un cigarrillo. – Precisamente quería hablar contigo por todo esto.

– Pues dime entonces.

– ¿Tan grave es o estás exagerando?

– ¿Acaso aún lo dudas? – respondió. – Es peor de lo que nunca pudimos concebir.

– Pero ganaríamos la guerra de una vez por todas…

– ¿A qué precio? ¿De joderle la vida a una serie de personas? ¡Por Dios! ¡Hablamos de hollows! "Poder definitivo"… ¡Condena! ¡Condena a muerte!

– Eso no lo sabes – objetó Isshin.

Nunca había visto a su amigo así. Desde los tiempos de la Academia, Kisuke y él habían estado juntos y sus carreras habían corrido suertes paralelas. Conocía a aquel genio como si fuera su propio hermano y aún así no podía dejar de sorprenderse, y aterrorizarse, por el semblante catastrofista y excesivamente serio del siempre risueño, optimista y esperanzado Capitán.

– Lo sé – se giró meditativo Kisuke.

– ¡Lo has probado! – exclamó su interlocutor viendo a través de la expresión de su amigo.

– No – trató de disimular.

– No mientas…

Pero Urahara Kisuke no contestó, ya no atendía a su mejor amigo, su mente estaba fija en otros asuntos. Dándose cuenta de ello, su colega dejó de acosarle con sus preguntas y se retiró, permitiéndole regresar a su refugio en silencio, lo que más necesitaba en aquel momento.

Sí, había probado el Hougyoku, ¿pero a qué precio? Los sujetos de prácticas eran criminales condenados a muerte o a una larga vida en prisión ¿pero no eran precisamente por ello más peligrosos? ¿Acaso no eran también shinigamis? ¿Personas? ¿Gente cómo el? ¿Qué más daban las faltas que hubiera cometido? "Iban a morir igualmente" ¡Qué gilipolleces! ¿Y ahora qué? Ahora eran monstruos, pero daba igual: "era por el bien y la paz".

Atravesó serio, meditabundo, sin su habitual sonrisa, las dependencias exteriores del Cuartel de la Duodécima División llamando la atención de sus subordinados, que acostumbraban a verlo de mucho mejor humor. Pero no estaba el horno para bollos. Sonreír era un lujo que ahora mismo no se podía permitir. Se desplomó sobre el sillón de su despacho y observó fijamente el laboratorio central, donde se custodiaba la maldita joya, a través de la cristalera que hacía las veces de pared. La estancia estaba sumida en penumbra, iluminada sólo por unos tenues focos y el misterioso resplandor que emanaba de aquel pedrusco.

Era casi impensable que algo tan pequeño, tan inocuo en apariencia, fuera la fuente de tantos quebraderos de cabeza para su creador. ¿Cómo aquello podía tener semejante poder destructivo? Dicen que las mejores esencias se guardan en frascos pequeños… puede que las peores también se guarden en diminutos recipientes.

– ¿Se encuentra bien, jefe? – se preocupó una voz a su espalda.

– Sí… – suspiró, dándose la vuelta y viendo como un hombre grande y gordo depositaba una bandejita de te con sus enormes manazas. – Gracias, Hacchi.

Allí estaba, siempre servicial y siempre atento a cualquier cosa que pudiera perturbar la paz, aquel hombre atípico. Aunque la anormalidad era algo tan común entre los miembros de aquella división que alguien atípico había resultado por ser algo normal.

– Tiene mala cara…

¿Mala cara? La cuestión no era la cara que pudiera o dejara de tener. Aquello le había afectado demasiado precisamente a él que siempre parecía inalterable, insensible, siempre despreocupado y poco interesado en las consecuencias de sus actos. Pero allí estaba la clave: "parecía". Muy pocas personas, quizás sólo Yoruichi, Isshin, Tessai y aquel hombre que ahora se alzaba como un muro enorme frente a él conocían los complejos mecanismos que se ponían en marcha bajo aquella rubia melena que comenzaba ya a mostrar los frutos de tanta preocupación, como le gustaba llamar a las canas que, incipientemente, comenzaban a brotar en su pelo.

– Sólo es cansancio – mintió por enésima vez aquella mañana. – ¿Cómo están los sujetos de la prueba?

– Controlados – explicó el grandullón. – El teniente Kurotsuchi está con ellos en este preciso instante.

– Bien – asintió mientras jugaba nervioso con los papeles. – ¿Podrías ir a echarle una mano?

– Ya tiene a su hija con él y los sujetos están sedados… – argumentó Hacchi tratando de librarse de la compañía de aquel hombre. – No creo que…

– Hacchi, por favor… – le suplicó con la mirada.

No culpaba a su viejo subordinado, pero no tenía ganas de discutir con nadie. Todos conocían la preocupación que Kurotsuchi Mayuri suscitaba en su Capitán. A pesar de sus grandes dotes como científico y de ser su segundo al mando, su supuesta mando derecha, Urahara Kisuke nunca había confiado en su teniente. Sus métodos, su enfermiza obsesión por el poder, su falta de ética… Muchos eran los factores que ensombrecían el juicio de un hombre que, atendiendo a sus capacidades intelectuales y de combate, estaba capacitado para suceder algún día a su Capitán, a quien le unía una extraña mezcla de sentimientos de odio, envidia y admiración.

Kisuke despidió a su ayudante con un débil hilillo de voz y continuó revisando los papeles con la mirada, tratando de engañar a su mente con un poco de trabajo. Sus ojos se posaron entonces sobre otro de los expedientes de investigación, otro de los quebraderos de cabeza que no podía dejar de lado, por importante que fuera la crisis en la que se encontraban.

– ¿Cómo están los niños? – preguntó, deteniendo los pasos de Hacchi, que tenía el picaporte ya en la mano.

– Tessai está con ellos – informó. – ¿Quiere que lo llame?

– No hace falta – suspiró. – Si está él con los pequeños no hay de que preocuparse.

Si los actos del Teniente suponían una fuente de preocupación constante, el Tercer Oficial de la División, Tsukabishi Tessai, era todo lo contrario. Era realmente su mano derecha, su hombre de confianza y, si por él fuera, sería su Teniente, pero ese nombramiento dependía de instancias superiores con las que no quería batallar. Además, se decía a veces, así tenía a Kurotsuchi controlado.

El tiempo pareció detenerse desde entonces. Sin ninguna obligación más que vigilar la piedra, el tiempo que restaba hasta la próxima reunión del Consejo de Capitanes pasó lento y de forma muy tediosa. Eran días de caos interno, de tormenta emocional, de profunda meditación. Pretendía tener todo controlado, como siempre hacía, pero cuando creía hacerlo, todo volvía a desmoronarse una y otra vez al encontrar un nuevo matiz, un nuevo dato… algo, cualquier cosa, por ínfima que fuese… Sí, realmente, había encontrado su particular némesis en aquel pequeñísimo dispositivo.

– Capitán Urahara – le cedió la palabra el viejo Capitán General al comenzar la reunión.

– Bien – carraspeó. – Los estudios sobre la posibilidad de destrucción del Hougyoku…

– ¿Destrucción? – preguntó el Capitán Kyouraku.

– El Hougyoku se creó para usarse, Capitán Urahara – apuntó el General Yamamoto.

– Su uso es desaconsejable – se apresuró a sentenciar en un tono que no tenía que ver con el que había adoptado dos días atrás. – Ya sólo la mera idea y no sólo sus efectos.

– ¿Por qué?

– Sencillo – respondió. – Pretendemos liquidar a unos monstruos igualándonos a ellos. El Hougyoku no es una espada, no es un arma de fuego, ni un arte demoníaca. Hablamos de despertar hollows de inmenso poder dentro de nuestras murallas. Hablamos de crear individuos inestables. ¿Podremos controlarlos? ¿Hasta cuando? Serán guerreros inmensamente poderosos, más que cualquiera de nosotros. ¿Y si se nos va de las manos?

Muchas de las palabras que acababa de decir no se las llegaba a creer él mismo pero sabía que una alerta de aquel tipo era la única forma de convencer a aquellos doce hombres, compañeros, rivales, amigos y enemigos, de que utilizar aquella esfera negra tan inocua en apariencia era la mayor estupidez que podían cometer. Por eso, puso en juego todo su _savoir faire_ y sus dotes como orador que tanta famoso lo habían hecho al servicio de aquel objetivo: evitar poner en juego a aquellos hombres-arma.

El interrogante que sobrevenía entonces a la mente de Urahara Kisuke no era otro que si aquella estrategia del miedo causaría el efecto deseado a sus colegas, guerreros de élite y sabios, conocedores de su campo como ningún otro.

– Creo que el Capitán Urahara tiene razón – murmuró tímidamente la recién instituida Capitana de la Cuarta División, Unohana Retsu. –Los estudios médicos revelan un alto índice de inestabilidad en los sujetos de las pruebas, por eso se les mantiene sedados.

– Supongo que entonces no hay ningún motivo para oponerse a la propuesta del Capitán – intervino Shiba Isshin, tratando de apoyar a su mejor amigo

Así, uno tras otro, la mayor parte de los capitanes fue situándose del lado del Capitán de la Duodécima División en contra de la continuidad de la investigación. Parecía como si su plática catastrofista hubiera calado hondo en la conciencia de los presentes en aquella reunión, pero no podía olvidar que la puntilla al proyecto la habían puesto las tímidas palabras de Retsu, quien a pesar de ser una "novata" entre ellos causaba un profundo respeto entre sus iguales.

– Bien, en vista de la posición del Consejo, – masculló Yamamoto, que no parecía estar totalmente de acuerdo con la decisión – ordeno la cancelación del llamado Proyecto Hougyoku y la clasificación de todos los documentos relacionados atendiendo a su consideración como alto secre…

La orden del Capitán General fue acallada por el repentino sonido de una alarma, que provocó el nacimiento de una cierta inquietud entre los allí presentes. Temiéndose lo peor, Kisuke encaminó presuroso sus pasos hacia el Cuartel.

Rápidamente se le unieron Yoruichi, la líder del grupo de los ejecutores, e Isshin, que iba acompañado de su joven y presuntuoso Teniente, el heredero de la casa Kuchiki. Entre ellos tres no hacían falta las palabras para comunicarse. Una vida en común había conseguido que una mirada sobrase para entenderse a la perfección. Aquella alarma sólo podía provenir de un sitio…

– ¡¿Hollows en el Sereitei?! – exclamó Isshin alarmado ante lo que veía. – ¿Cómo?

– No son Hollows cualesquiera, míralos – le instó Urahara. – ¿No notas nada extraño en aquellos?

– ¡Menos! – exclamó Yoruichi. – Bien, nosotros nos encargaremos del flanco este. ¡Fong!

Al lado de aquella belleza de ébano, una pequeña sombra apareció como salida de la nada para luego desvanecerse nuevamente llevándose consigo a su compañera. Su intuición era correcta, buena parte de aquellos vacíos eran Menos, y no precisamente Gillians. Y si había una legión de Adjucars invadiendo el Sereitei, no quería imaginarse quién o qué los lideraba.

Apuró el paso y alcanzó la parte noroeste de las instalaciones de la División antes que su amigo. Aquella zona permanecía aún asegurada y serviría de entrada para los refuerzos que no tardarían en llegar. Sin embargo, la defensa de aquella plaza era secundaria, ahora lo que importaba era comprobar que el Hougyoku estaba seguro.

Afortunadamente, nadie había conseguido penetrar en el edificio central, donde se encontraba el laboratorio principal, en el que se custodiaba el dispositivo. Hacchi lo defendía demostrando porqué estaba considerado uno de los mayores expertos de Bakudou que habían salido de la Academia de Shinigamis.

Fue una batalla épica, la mayor que se recuerda en el interior del Sereitei antes de la llegada de aquellos intrusos que hicieron que toda la Historia de la Sociedad de Almas diese un vuelco radical. Fue tal la violencia y la crudeza del combate, que la sangre, tanto de shinigamis como de hollows, tiñó de rojo las níveas callejuelas de la ciudadela casi en su práctica totalidad.

Edificios destruidos, el gran hospital de la Cuarta División colapsado, centenares de difuntos, miles de heridos… El balance fue desolador, pero la amenaza fue contenida y rechazada. El Gotei 13 había ganado una nueva batalla, pero esta vez habían golpeado en lo más profundo de su corazón. ¿Cómo habrían llegado tan lejos?

Temía que aquella fuera la excusa para la revocación de la última orden del General, pero por fortuna pesó más un nuevo riesgo del Hougyoku que no había expuesto en su comparecencia ante el Consejo: la carrera por hacerse con la posesión de la piedra iba a encrudecer y a hacer más frecuentes los enfrentamientos entre ambos bandos.

– Es cosa suya – murmuró al final de la batalla cuando se hallaba descansando junto a Yoruichi e Isshin.

– Pero es imposible… Estaba con vosotros, ¿no?

– Además, ¿cómo puedes desconfiar de él? – le preguntó Isshin.

– Nadie puede ser tan jodidamente bueno – argumentó. – Tiene que estar tramando algo. Siempre me tuvo envidia…

Nunca le había caído bien el siempre simpático, educado, cortés y noble Aizen Sousuke. Desde siempre había intuido que algo urdía desde las sombras, pero nunca nadie le hacía caso. Para el mundo, el joven teniente Aizen, que aún no había llegado a Capitán por simples vicisitudes del destino pero cuya popularidad le concedía casi los mismos privilegios que a uno, era el ideal del caballero, un paladín del bien y la justicia. Para Kisuke, era un demonio que aún mantenía su apariencia de ángel esperando el momento indicado para asestar el golpe definitivo a Dios.

– ¿Sigues investigándole?

– Sí… – murmuró en respuesta Isshin. – Pero no encuentro nada… No encuentro nada, porque no lo hay…

– Tiene que haberlo…

Nadie le creía, pero él estaba seguro. El tiempo le daría la razón, pero aunque no lo hiciera, aquella batalla era el signo revelador de que alguien de dentro quería hacerse con la posesión del Hougyoku para sus propios fines y se había aliado con la peor calaña de toda lo existente: los Menos que gobernaban Hueco Mundo. El nombre del traidor era irrelevante, el hecho es que tal traidor existía.

Era el momento de acabar con ello de una vez por todas. Tratando de ser lo más cortés posible en aquella situación, despidió a sus dos colegas y se retiró al laboratorio a pensar en una manera de deshacerse del Hougyoku.

Destruirlo era imposible: la cantidad de energía que se liberaría sería tal que podría acabar con la existencia de todo cuanto habían conocido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Había que buscar otro remedio, pero ¿cuál? Sea como fuere, el Hougyoku debía desaparecer del mapa…

¡Sí! ¡Esa era la clave! ¡Fingiría la destrucción de la joya y la ocultaría! Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. La pregunta era ya no "¿qué hacer?" sino más bien "¿cómo hacerlo?" Ocultar algo tan pequeño como aquella piedra era relativamente fácil a nivel físico pero… ¿a nivel espiritual? La presencia espiritual de aquel pequeñísimo dispositivo era una gran sombra más que perceptible para un observador experto.

– Necesito ideas – se dijo en alto. – Ideas, ideas, ideas…

– ¿Perdón?

Kisuke se giró en su silla al descubrir la voz que le interpelaba desde el umbral de la puerta. Era Tessai, que venía a informar de los avances en el tratamiento de aquellos dos chiquillos, víctimas de otro de los alocados experimentos que un día había decidido acometer.

– Se ha comenzado el proceso de recuperación de los pacientes. En cuanto al paciente masculino…

– Jinta… – le interrumpió su capitán. – Son personas, tienen nombre.

– Perdón, señor – se corrigió. – En cuanto a Jinta, se espera un resultado satisfactorio al 100, podrá hacer una vida normal. En cuanto a la pac… a Ururu, las previsiones no son tan esperanzadoras…

– ¿Cuál es el pronóstico?

– Un 70... quizá menos – informó el Tercer Oficial. – Con un Gigai especial y vigilancia intensiva…

– No concluyas esa frase con "podría llevar una vida norm…" – comenzó a reprocharle. – ¡Un momento!

Comenzó a revolver entre los papeles de su mesa buscando unos planos de unos nuevos diseños en los que estaba trabajando. Con una excitación casi febril, revisó cálculos y rediseñó gráficos para luego quedarse observándolos fijamente con una misteriosa sonrisa en sus labios.

– Eres un genio…

Días más tarde, el nuevo ingenio de la Duodécima División había sido concluido. Un artefacto único en su especie, peligroso y perturbador, igual que el Hougyoku. Y es que nada menos podría esperarse de la que pretendía era la tumba definitiva de tan catastrófica a arma.

– Capitán Urahara – intervino de pronto una voz a su espalda.

Tres pares de brazos pertenecientes a miembros del pelotón de ejecutores se apresaron a sujetarlo, pero él no opuso resistencia. Todo estaba dentro de sus cálculos. Destierro, deshonor…todo era un mal menor. Conseguiría alejar ese pedrusco de todo el mundo y, sobre todo, de Aizen Sousuke, a quien poco a poco había ido considerando su némesis.

Todo estaba preparado en aquella pequeña cabaña del Rukongai donde, un día, siglos atrás, había decidido convertirse en shinigami. Aquel era su pequeño santuario y sería el último lugar de la Sociedad de Almas que pisaría, así lo había decidido.

– ¿Estás seguro de esto, Tessai?

– No puedo dejar a estos niños a cargo del Ten… Capitán Kurotsuchi, Señor.

– Ya no me llames así – le sonrió.

– ¿"Jefe" le parece bien? – irrumpió una nueva voz.

– ¿Hacchi?

– No voy a dejar que los maten – dijo, señalando al grupo que le acompañaba. – Nos vamos con usted. Sólo una cosa…

– ¿Qué?

– Quiero ser uno de ellos – sentenció sombrío pero sonriente. – Si voy a cuidarles y protegerles no quiero ser "el diferente". Utilice eso conmigo.

– ¿Estás seguro?

Aquella fue la última vez que Urahara Kisuke activó el Hougyoku. Un tenue resplandor oscuro, por paradójico que parezca, envolvió al grandullón por completo, pero nada pareció cambiar. Pronto comprendería que aún era temprano para descubrir todos los efectos de aquel artefacto.

Observó a tan peculiar comitiva y se dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Al menos, donde quiera que acabara no estaría solo. Aparecieron también, sin previo aviso, Yoruichi e Isshin, sus dos mejores amigos, de esos por los que uno daría su vida y que sabía que darían la suya propia si era necesario. Pero en aquel momento no sabía cuan lejos llegaba aquella afirmación.

– ¿Habéis venido a despediros?

– He ordenado la estabilización de las paredes del Dangai – anunció Shiba Isshin. – Será mi última orden como Capitán de la Sexta División.

– ¿Tu última qué? – respondió sorprendido Kisuke.

– Te guste o no, – terció la ya en aquel momento Ex-líder del Escuadrón de Ejecutores – nos vamos contigo. Y no hay discusión posible.

– Pe… Pero…

– Ya te lo ha dicho Yoruichi: no hay peros que valgan – insistió el Shiba. – Nos vamos contigo y no hay marcha atrás.

– ¿Y Masaki? ¿No está en una misión? ¿Piensas abandonarla así como así? ¿Y tu familia?

– Por partes – le detuvo. – Masaki sabe lo que tiene que hacer y Kuukaku será capaz de sacar al clan adelante – afirmó, exhibiendo su habitual sonrisa de seguridad. – Yo la crié, ¿acaso lo dudas?

– No hay nada que puedas objetar, Kisuke – le sonrió amenazante su amiga.

– Si estáis tan locos de seguirme, vamos – resopló. – Pero si os mareáis con las curvas y los baches, no lo olvidéis, en este viaje no hay bolsa para los vómitos.


End file.
